Changing Destiny
by Aknumena
Summary: History just seems to repeat itself doesn't it? Will that be the case for Harry and Snape or will they be able to change it? HxS pairing. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline, thanks.

* * *

The land had been scorched by the malice of men. No longer could it fully support human life. The sky, darkened by clouds, let the sun shine through on one hillside. It was the final battle and two men stood with their opposing armies facing each other. One man was a man filled with so much malice and greed; wherever he traveled he brought sorrow and destruction. The other man was a great warrior. Prophesized by a great seer, this man would defeat evil with magic and strength and restore the land to its prosperous self.

Sitting upon his steed, the great warrior waited for the return of one of his generals. He sighed a deep sigh and looked around. This hillside was still green, having been untouched by Tom the Maleficent. He was startled out of his thoughts by battle cries from the army in the distance. Riding towards him was the general he sent to spy.

"Chosen One," the general said as he rode to the warrior's side.

"What have you to report?" the warrior asked.

"It seems as though Tom's army is ready to strike, but I overheard it won't be until sundown," the general reported.

"Very well, thank you Longbottom," the warrior said, dismissing him. Turning to his troops, the warrior shouted, "Prepare for battle! We fight tonight!" Cheers were heard throughout the whole army, save for one person.

Back at camp, the warrior un-mounted and walked inside his tent preparing for the argument about to commence.

"Harold, are you out of your mind?" the man, who had just stormed into the tent, asked angrily.

"And what would you have me do William? Let him attack first?" Harold asked, while sitting down.

"You know very well that's not what I am saying. I just… "William began to say, calming down.

"I know, okay? I know," Harold said, the last part coming out as a whisper.

William sat down and said, "I wish you had never listened to that old priest."

"What difference would it have made? I'd still be in the same situation," Harold replied.

"It would have made a huge difference. If you had just stuck with your beliefs and ignored what some old hag said, this could be different. Hell, she didn't even say if you would make it through this," William stood and shouted.

"Oh yes, like it matters if I live or die. If I live, I'll be seen as a huge hero. There will be a statue built in my honor and I'll live in a huge castle. Then they'll expect me to get married to some girl and have a bundle of offspring just to carry on my legacy. But if I die, I'll still be named as a huge hero and they'll _still_ build a statue in my honor. What purpose is there for me to live?" Harold said, standing abruptly and shouting right back.

William, taken aback, tried to find the words like all great friends and advisors do, but all that came out of his mouth was, "Me."

Harold looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What?"

"Me I said. Live for me. I can't give you that live-for-the-people crap when even I don't believe they deserve it. So I'm telling you the truth, you stupid boy, I love you and I want you to live for me," William said in somewhat a fierce voice.

Harold started laughing a hearty laugh.

"You think I'm joking?" William asked, getting a little angry and walking towards the man to where he was standing in front of him.

"No, I don't think you're joking," Harold said, wiping the tears from his eyes and the laughter dying out, "I just can't believe your timing."

William surprised once more, asked, "You're not disgusted with me?"

"Of course not, I've been in love with you since you stepped into my life William," Harold said, softly touching William's cheek.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" William asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Harold asked him, amused by the question.

"Hmph, no," William stated, crossing his arms.

Harold chuckled and said, "See?"

"Brat," William stated before he pulled the man into a chaste kiss. When he pulled away from Harold, the young man had tears in his eyes again, but this time of pure happiness. But before either could divulge in one another again, one of the generals came into the tent.

"Chosen One," the general said.

"Yes General Weasley?" Harold asked, moving away from William and sitting at his desk.

"I'm afraid that Tom is on the move," General Weasley said a tad franticly.

"What?" Harold and William exclaimed at the same time. "When?" they both demanded.

"Just now Chosen One and he's headed here, fast," the general stated.

"Gather the troops. We fight," Harold said, dismissing his general. He turned to William and said, "I am not going to let him win."

William nodded his head and said, "I'm with you."

With that, the two men walked out of the tent to fight the biggest battle.

Bodies littered the battlefield. Only a few members of each army were left standing. Tom and Harold were occupied in a battle of swords. William was in a battle of magic with Tom's right hand man, Lucien.

"Ah William, how nice to see your traitorous face," Lucien sneered.

"It ends today Lucien," William said, ignoring the comment.

Lucien laughed, "And so it does old friend." The man lifted his wand and made the first strike. William counteracted the spell. This went on for a time between all parties, one would attack and the other would block. Until a cry of pain was heard throughout the whole battlefield.

Tom laughed madly at the man on the ground. "Do you see?" he shouted. "Look at your Chosen One."

Harold lay on the ground face down groaning in pain. Tom walked over to his side and kicked the young man.

"What kind of fool is that old man, sending a child to do a man's work?" Tom asked the sky. Then in a sarcastic tone he answered himself, "Oh yes, because of the prophecy!" He kicked Harold once more and turned to face William.

"Watch your savior die, traitor!" Tom yelled gleefully.

"Hey bastard!" Harold yelled, now standing up behind the evil man. Tom turned around and before he could say anything, Harold said, "Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Lucien shouted as he watched the body of his master fall. He raised his wand to strike Harold down in a rage. William grabbed his hidden dagger and threw it, striking Lucien's heart. Lucien fell wide-eyed on the ground. William walked up to the dying man.

"I see now. I see why you switched sides. I didn't want to believe it, but you love him don't you?" Lucien coughed out.

"I do and always will, but you will still always be my friend," William said, his voice showing sadness.

"Oh please, I don't need your pity William Snape, so sod off," Lucien said, in his last breath. With that Lucien died.

"I will remember you Lucien Malfoy," William said. He turned to look at the top of the hill to see Harold standing tall after his victory, only to see him crumple to the ground.

"Harold!" William shouted while running to the great warrior. He knelt down and gathered the young man in his arms. He looked over Harold's body and saw no wound large enough for him to be dying.

"I did it," Harold said, looking towards the sky, now with parted clouds and sunshine.

"Yes, you did," William replied, stroking the young man's hair.

Harold laughed softly and said, "Guess I'm going to die anyways, even though I finally found something to live for."

Tears started falling down William's face. "You stupid boy, nothing's ever simple for you is it?"

"Hey William, maybe if my soul gets reincarnated we'll be together again?" Harold said.

"It's possible. I hope so," William whispered.

Harold closed his eyes and smiled, "Love you William."

"Love you Harold," William replied.

Then the great warrior who had fulfilled the prophecy given by the seer, died.

* * *

"Boy, hurry up!" the man roared.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied from upstairs.

He was putting the last of his belongings that he wanted to keep, inside of his trunk. He hurriedly grabbed Hedwig and walked down the stairs. He saw his uncle waiting for him at the bottom.

"Get that loaded into the car! It's about time that we're finally rid of you," Vernon yelled, while he opened the door and pushed Harry outside.

Harry walked over to the vehicle and put his things inside. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he figured anything was better than being with his relatives. He got into the back seat and put on his seatbelt. Vernon started up the car and drove away from Number 4 Privet Drive. As Harry looked out the window, he started thinking how different this year was going to be. The school surprisingly had been re-opened with Professor McGonagall as its new keeper. It was his last year and he would be undergoing all sorts of training to battle the Dark Lord. Harry sighed softly. Strangely he thought about who was going to be teaching potions and DADA now that Professor Snape had turned traitor on them.

'Wait, why would I care who is going to teach those classes? Anyone's better than Snape,' Harry thought.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Vernon turned, his face red, and said, "Get out boy!"

Harry got out and noticed he was in London, luckily by the Leaky Cauldron. He hurriedly got his things out of the vehicle and Vernon sped off without so much as a goodbye. He picked up his trunk and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Potter! It's wonderful to see you! How may I be of service today?" the bartender asked cheerfully. Then seeing Harry's sullen face he asked, "Well what's the matter son?"

"Nothing, sir. May I have a room please?" Harry asked looking at the man, trying his best to keep his mask up.

"How long?" the bartender asked, drying off a glass.

"I don't know sir," Harry stated.

The bartender looked at the young man for a moment and sighed. "I'm afraid I can only give you a room for three days. I've got a group of wizards coming in for the National Convention of BBEB and they've made reservations."

"That's fine sir, I'll try to look for another permanent residence while I'm here," Harry said, slightly smiling at the man.

"That'll be 15 galleons and 50 knuts Mr. Potter," the bartender said.

Harry handed him the money and was given his room key, then he made his way up to the little room. He unlocked the door and walked in. There wasn't much to the room. A couple of nightstands, a bed with gray sheets, one window that gave a view of a brick wall, then another door that lead to a lavatory. Even the walls were a depressing sort of gray. Harry sat down on his bed, dropping the trunk at his feet and sighed with his head in his hands.

"Where am I going to go?" Harry asked himself.

Deciding he would figure something out tomorrow, he took out a few items to go and get a shower.

"Well I know one thing, I'm going to buy me some new clothes first," he mumbled as he pulled out some oversized clothes.

He went and got a shower, ordered some food for dinner and then got ready for bed. It was only eight o'clock by the time he got underneath the blankets, but he decided he didn't have anything else to do, so why not sleep.

Around 2:00 a.m., Harry heard the doorknob to his room rattle. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then reached for his glasses and put them on. The doorknob was trying it's hardest to turn. Harry quietly and quickly grabbed his wand from his trunk and prepared to fight anything that walked through that door. Suddenly the door unlocked and swung open.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's eyes grew wide as the man shut the door, locked it, and then put up several strong wards. When the man turned back around to face him, Harry grew angry and yelled, "What in the nine hells are you doing in my room?"

A sound proof spell was set up in the room before the man spoke. "Because as much as I loathe you Potter, I need your help."

* * *

Please review, I'm always open to suggestions on making my writing better. And I'll warn you now that it'll probably be a little while before I get the next chapter up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. I've been busy with schoolwork and...life...kinda got a writer's block too. But here it is. There's probably some OOC and I apologize if that bothers any of you.

* * *

Harry stared with wide eyes. "What?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "Your help Potter, I need your help. Now."

Harry snapped out of it when he felt a tingling feeling from the wards. Someone was trying to break through. He quickly put on his shoes and asked, "What do you suggest Professor Snape?"

"Apparate us," Snape replied, slightly hollering over the threatening shouts outside the room.

"Where?" Harry hollered back.

"Anywhere Potter!" Snape shouted, the wards finally breaking.

Harry grabbed his trunk and Snape.

"No Potter, you'll splinch us. Are you out-"Snape started hollering and Harry concentrated on his destination and disappeared with a pop.

Snape felt them hit solid ground and still kept his eyes closed, not exactly ready to see what damage Potter had wrought upon him. He felt the young man let go of his waist and sigh.

"You can open your eyes now Professor," Harry said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Snape opened his eyes and looked over his body. All seemed fine; everything was where it should be. Then he looked around at his surroundings. He got a slight scowl on his face and then asked, "Potter, why did you bring us here?"

"You said anywhere, _sir_. So this was the first place I thought of," Harry stated, patting the bed, which caused dust to fly up and make him sneeze.

"Yes, but that puts us not too far from the school you dunderhead! I'm still a wanted man," Snape replied angrily stalking over towards Harry.

"I know that and if there were any other choice I would have just left you there so whoever that was could've caught you," Harry slightly yelled.

Snape was slightly taken aback. He resumed his scowling and then said, "I knew it was a mistake to come to you." Then he strode over to a chair and sat down.

"Why? Because I brought you to the shrieking shack, a place that holds bad memories for you. Well guess what? It's not my favorite place either, but no one will find us here for awhile," Harry stated, sitting down on the dusty bed.

Snape said nothing and continued to glare at the floor.

"Prof- Sir, I'm sorry about what I said, about leaving you," Harry said, sighing.

"No Potter, I understand. To you I must seem like a murderer because I killed Dumbledore. Because of that, you want revenge and you would like to see me rot in Azkaban," Snape said, in a snarky voice still looking at the floor.

"Yes, Snape I am mad at you and I did want revenge, but now that you've come to me for help, I believe that there were other reasons for what you did. I know you probably don't feel like you have to, but you need to explain those reasons to me or else I won't help you anymore, no matter if it is life or death," Potter said sternly.

Snape looked up and scowled at Harry for a second and then he sighed, relaxing his face then covering it with his hands. He took a deep breath and said, "Dumbledore was already dying. He called me in his office one day and told me of his suspicions of Draco. He then proceeded to tell me of his plan, which of course ended in his death. I refused to go through with it. He then proceeded to tell me that if I didn't go through with it, then more than likely the Dark Lord would rise to power more easily. I didn't understand how and he wouldn't explain that part to me. He just said, 'Trust me my boy, this is the only way.' Then he made me make a Wizard's Oath to him that I would kill him when the time came."

Harry sat there listening to Snape with horror. How could Dumbledore make him go through that? Harry wasn't stupid and he realized within the last couple of years that he was merely a pawn in the old man's plan, but he didn't think that he would force Snape to do something such as that.

Severus sat there, with his face still covered, not wanting Harry to see the silent tears that ran down his face. He felt the young man touch his shoulder and for once, Severus let himself cry for the Headmaster's death.

Harry wasn't sure if he should hug Snape or say anything, so he just stood there with his hand on the older man's shoulder and let the man cry. Shortly after, Snape stopped and stood up like nothing had happened.

"Potter, I'm going to go see what other rooms are livable in this….house," Snape said, with a sneer, but not as much bite to his voice.

Harry knew that neither of them would speak of what took place.

* * *

It had already been three weeks since the incident at the Leaky Cauldron. Surprisingly, it was easier to fool the people of Hogsmeade with a glamour than Harry thought. He gathered up his money and put on his cloak. Snape, for the most part, had avoided him all together until it was time to eat and even then the man would barely speak to him. Harry walked to the room that Snape was occupying and knocked on the door. 

"Enter," Snape said, in somewhat a grunt.

Harry opened the door and said, "I'm off to Hogsmeade again to get some more supplies and food. Do you need me to pick up something for you?"

Snape looked at him for a moment and then frowned. "No, I don't need anything Potter. You may go."

Harry shut the door and rolled his eyes. The man would never let anyone get close to him. He walked to the front and moved the loose board. He squeezed through the small space and replaced the board. Then he walked down the street to the village.

* * *

Inside the shrieking shack, Snape looked over some of the books he found that were still in good condition. Most of them were worthless, all about mystical creatures and what muggles would call fairytales. One intrigued him though, the story of the young hero. Apparently this boy was about Potter's age and had to fight an evil man or else the world was doomed. What shocked him most about this book wasn't the fact that its story-line was so similar to what was going on in the present or that the characters were very much like himself and the others around him. No, it was the fact that two men had fallen in love together and that they published this. It wasn't until recently that the wizarding world had started to not look down upon same-sex couples. Snape tossed the book over in the pile with the other books he claimed to be "rubbish." Then he proceeded to lie down and take a nap.

* * *

Harry walked into Hogsmeade wearing his glamour and donning the name of Alron Evans. He proceeded to walk to the little shop to gather some food for the next week. He had never been to this shop before, but it looked safe. The elderly woman who ran the shop smiled at him when he walked through the door. Harry smiled back and continued with his shopping. After gathering all the items he needed, he walked to the counter to pay for everything.

"You know dearie, it's been awhile since I've had a real person walk through those doors," the little woman said, while waving her wand over each item, the prices adding up in the air.

"Why is that mam?" Harry asked, being polite.

"Well most people don't do their own shopping anymore. They send their house-elves to get all of their items," the woman said, getting a bag and shrinking the items so they all fit.

"Oh I see," Harry replied handing the money over to the woman.

"There you are dearie, hopefully you'll be back sometime soon?" the little woman asked.

"Probably sometime next week mam," Harry said, with a grin on his face.

As Harry gathered the sack of groceries, the old woman patted his hand and smiled. Harry turned and walked out of the shop. He then proceeded to go to the other places to get the other supplies in the house they needed. Unfortunately, before he was supposed to go back, he got distracted by an amulet in the window of a jewelry shop. Harry decided that looking wouldn't hurt, so he walked into the store.

"Hello sir," the man behind the counter said. "May I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm just looking," Harry stated, walking towards the amulet. The jewel in the center was red with flecks of gold in the middle, while the surrounding ones were black with flecks of reds and blues. The shape of the amulet was in a circle and looked to be made with silver or something of the sort.

"Ah, interested in that one, I see," the man from the store said behind Harry.

"Yes sir. What is it made of?" Harry asked, still intrigued by the stones.

"Well no one knows what the jewels are because no one has been able to find records of them, but the metal is just a simple white gold," the man replied. He opened up the case the amulet was in and asked Harry, "Would you like to try it on?"

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Harry asked.

"Non-sense, you're the first person who's taken an interest in this piece. It's only fitting you should try it on, even if you don't buy it," the man said, smiling and holding out the amulet.

Harry sat the items in his hands down on the floor and took the amulet from the man. He slipped it over his neck. Looking down at it, he thought it was even more extraordinary on, then it was off.

"This is just gre-," Harry said smiling and looking up at the man, only to find that the man was frozen in place, his arm still out from handing over the amulet. Harry became worried and looked outside seeing everyone else was frozen too. He also noticed that his glamour had been dispelled also. 'Snape's going to kill me' Harry thought.

"Young man," a voice said.

Harry looked around. "Who said that?"

"Right here, behind you," the voice said again.

Harry turned around and saw a transparent man in medieval type clothing standing in front of him. He noticed the man looked a little like Snape.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man chuckled and said, "My name is William Snape and I am from your past."

"My past?" Harry asked, still unsure if this was really happening or not.

"Yes. I am afraid that the time has come again for a warrior to fight the great evil threatening the land," William said.

"How do you know that?" Harry said.

The man looked sad and replied, "Because part of my soul has been sitting in that amulet for the past six-hundred years, learning what has become of the world as it changes."

Harry was surprised, "So you mean you're still alive?"

"No, no. It's very difficult to explain. I was lucky that the spell even worked in my time. But I'm glad it did. I'm here to tell you that there is a sword. A sword of great power that you must find. You must defeat this Voldemort character," William said, with great urgency.

"How am I supposed to find this sword? Where is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure there are some books or something of the like around where you can look up the history of me and…the great hero," William said, pausing slightly.

"A-alright, is that all?" Harry asked.

"For now yes. Please keep this amulet. You're the only one who can use it," William said.

"Okay, well um…anything else William?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what is your name young man?" William asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied.

The man's eyes grew big and he smiled a melancholy smile. "It's almost the same as his name. It must be fate." Then the man disappeared back into the amulet.

Harry wondered what William meant about the name's being the same. He turned to the shopkeeper, who was now unfrozen and asked, "How much?"

* * *

Snape woke up from his nap and sat up on the bed. He grabbed his wand and said the spell for the time. He frowned. Normally by this time, Har-no, Potter, (they hadn't been stuck together that long that he felt comfortable by calling James' son by his first name), had smells of dinner coming in from under his door. There was no such thing. Surely the boy would be back from town by now. Snape put on his shoes and got up off the bed. He opened the door and started walking to the different rooms in the house. Finally when he had searched them all he hollered, "Potter!" No reply. "Potter, answer this instant!" He still got no reply. Snape started to worry a bit. He knew he should have went with the boy, but the last time he tried, Harry told him two new people in town would be more suspicious than one, so he stayed. Snape quickly walked to the coat rack and put on his coat. He was getting ready to say the glamour spell, when a loose board started to move near the door. Getting his wand ready, he let the intruder come inside. He gave a small sigh of relief when a messy-haired boy came into view. Potter turned around and replaced the board after getting the rest of his things through. When Harry stood up, he looked at Snape in shock. 

"Where've you been Potter? And why is your glamour off before you got into the house? Don't you know that the death eaters could still be looking for me?" Snape snapped at him.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I stopped in a jewelry store and lost track of time," Harry replied.

Snape spied the amulet around Harry's neck and it struck a nerve within him. Where had he seen that before? He shrugged it off for the moment and said, "A jewelry store Potter? And when did you suddenly get interested in trinkets and the like?"

"I haven't sir, it just…called to me," Harry replied, gathering up the bags of food and supplies and walking past Snape.

Annoyed that the boy thought he could avoid him by just simply walking past him, he snarled, "Next time I'm going with you, whether you like it or not!" Harry just waved his hand that he heard him and went into the kitchen. Snape thought his attitude was rather strange. Normally when he berated Ha-Potter like this, the young man would at least fight back. He needed to find out what was wrong. Maybe it was that amulet. Where had he seen it before?

Harry hurriedly got the supplies and food put away. He was amazed by how just little magic Snape and he had to use to get the place running again. He started getting out things to cook for dinner when Snape came in and said, "Potter, a sandwich will suffice tonight." Harry put back some of the items and got out sandwich meat and bread. After fixing their dinner, Harry sat Snape's sandwich and drink in front of him. "Thank you Potter," Snape replied. Harry paused on taking a bite out of his sandwich to look at the man. Never before had he said thank you. He just normally grunted and started eating. Harry smiled a small smile and thought, 'maybe it won't be so bad after all.' When they finished eating, Snape gathered the dishes this time and put them in the sink. He started washing the dishes when Harry asked, "Sir, what are you doing? Not that I mind." Snape kept washing and said, "Potter, can I not help out once in awhile or is it because you thought me incapable of washing a dish?"

"No sir, that's not it, just…you've never helped me before," Harry said.

"Potter, can you-"Snape started to say exasperated.

"Thank you sir," Harry said, making Snape stop in mid-sentence.

Snape paused in his actions and finally said, "You're welcome."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and went to his room to ponder about all that had happened to him today. Maybe he should ask Snape, but then the older man would probably yell at him for putting on a strange amulet in the first place. Harry sighed and went and got a shower and ready for bed. He laid down, with the amulet still on, and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry found himself in a church. There were candles lit everywhere and stained glass windows. He walked among the pews and took in everything he saw. Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. An old man was approaching the front. Harry gasped. The old priest looked a lot like Dumbledore. Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes, until he saw a boy about his age walk inside the church. The boy didn't look like him in any way at all, but he had a feeling that he had more in common with him than he thought. When Harry looked behind the boy though, his eyes got wide. William Snape was following the boy and he looked very much alive. 

"Ah, the young hero," the old priest said.

"Priest Godfrey," the young boy said, nodding his head in respect.

"And Mister Snape, I'm surprised you're still here," the priest said, with somewhat of a sneer.

"Hmm, I could say the same for you old man," William replied, just as snarky.

"William," the boy said sharply.

"Sorry Harold," William replied.

Harry then looked upon the young man. This was Harold. The one William said he had the same name as. But that look William had in the shop; something must have happened between these two. Harry then sat and listened to the conversation.

"Harold, as you know you are the chosen one. We have news of the great sword," the priest said.

"You do? Where is it?" Harold said.

"It is in the old tomb of Malachi," the priest said.

William jumped up angrily. "Malachi?! You can't expect him to go and face those demons in there!"

"He is the chosen one and doing this quest for the sword will prove that to everyone," the priest stated.

"I don't care if he's the chosen one. If he dies it will all be for naught," William yelled.

"Excuse me priest, I must have a word with William," Harold stated, pulling William to the back of the church.

Harry followed the two, intrigued by William's defense of the boy.

"William, what are you doing?" Harold asked, angrily.

"I won't let you go off and kill yourself for a stupid priest's wishes to make you famous," William said, crossing his arms.

Harry chuckled at this point and decided that Severus Snape was definitely a descendent of William's.

"This isn't about him making me famous. You know what it could mean for everyone if we found that sword," Harold stated.

"I know that, but I can't help but think that we're playing right into the old man's hands," William said, slightly looking at the priest, who was watching them intently.

"William," Harold said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You know that if I had a bad feeling about this, I wouldn't do it."

"I know," William said with a sigh. "Very well, we may do this quest."

"Thank you," Harold said, smiling.

As Harold walked back up to the priest, William turned to Harry and said, "I tried to protect him so many times from that old man. He always said if he had a bad feeling, he wouldn't do it. But I wonder, did he have one at the end of the war. Would he have even told me?" He sighed and continued, "Harry, if you find someone special in your life, never let them go. Not even for death." Then William turned and walked back to the front to join Harold and the priest, and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

As Harry was dreaming, Snape was in his bedroom looking through all of the books he had thrown into a pile. After going through most of them, he sighed and was just about to give up. Then one book caught his eye. It was the one about the great hero. He opened it up and started looking through it. It told the history of the Hero, never giving a name, and his follower William, no last name there either. He flipped through the pages until he got to the end of the book and was about to close it, when he caught a glimpse of something. He quickly opened the book to that page and saw the exact same amulet that Harry was wearing. He read the passage under it and his eyes grew big. The spell that had been cast upon this amulet only worked if the next "Great Hero" found it in a time of crisis. 

"Great Merlin, the story is real and Harry bloody Potter is the next Great Hero," Snape said, sliding back against the bed, his face in his hand.

* * *

So that's it for now...you know the drill, review plz . I'll take good and bad. 


End file.
